Nadie es perfecto
by Wynn.91
Summary: James Potter,buscador y capitán del equipo de los leones,mujeriego,donjuan,Premio Anual,egocéntrico,insufrible,idiota,pelma,repetitivo,inmaduro...Porque nadie es perfecto,hasta que te enamoras de él.


_**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío_

_Regalo a Sara por su cumple, espero que os guste._

**LA PERFECCIÓN DA ASCO**

-La perfección da asco, la perfección da asco...-Sara , una joven de 16 años murmuraba por lo bajo a la salida de su examen de CCM. Era morena con el pelo a capas y largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos almendrados hacían juego con su melena. Alta, esbelta, piernas largas...Podía llamar la atención al principio, hasta que hablabas con ella.

-¿Qué pusisteis en la 3? Es que no sabía y...-Vic era la mejor amiga de Sara, llevaban juntas desde siempre, pero eran totalmente contrarias. Tenía una melena castaña clara lisa hasta los hombros. Unos ojos azules y unos labios finos coronaban un cuerpo de modelo.

-Y a esta¿qué narices le pasa ahora?- preguntó Raqui haciendo caso omiso de su amiga y señalando a Sara que seguía murmurando. Galac era muy alegre pero tenía unos problemas enormes de autoestima. Más baja que sus amigas, pero sin mal cuerpo, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos marrones más claros que los de Sara.

Antes de que ninguna pudiese contestar o divagar, una voz resonó por todo el pasillo:

-¡¡DICKINSON!!

Sara suspiró resignada antes de suspirar y darse la vuelta lentamente.

-¿Si, Potter?

Un joven se paró cogiendo aire delante de ella. James Potter, buscador y capitán del equipo de los leones, mujeriego, donjuan, Premio Anual, egocéntrico, insufrible, idiota, pelma, repetitivo, inmaduro; eso era lo que siempre había sido para Sara, lo malo era que desde hace unas semanas había empezado a encontrarle virtudes...

-Te olvidaste la chaqueta- contestó ofreciéndosela con una sonrisa. " Todo un caballero", pensó la joven antes de aceptarla sin sonreírle. " No pienses en él, no pienses."

-No hacía falta, Potter.- Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero una voz altanera la retuvo.

-Creí que las señoritas de alta cuna tenían educación, pero ya veo.

-Black, cállate.-siseó Vic, mirándolo con odio.

-Chicos calmaos-pidió Lupin.

-Eso, eso haced caso que llegó la eminencia. Hagan paso.-Raqui no desperdició la oportunidad despreciar a los merodeadores.

-Griffyndors tenían que ser.- dándose la vuelta Sara se dispuso a irse. Tenía que pensar fríamente el porqué de ese cambio hacia Potter, un Griffyndor...Demasiado tiempo con las locas de sus amigas. Siguió andando sin darse cuenta de que alguien, en medio de la pelea, se había dado cuenta de que faltaba.

Giró a la derecha, cogiendo el camino hacia la torre de Astronomía, subió las escalera y entró. Se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en ella, cerrando los ojos. Al poco rato oyó pasos acercándose y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Un olor característico inundó la habitación haciendo que sonriera inconscientemente. No abrió los ojos hasta que notó que él se sentaba enfrente suya. No la miraba a ella, tenía los ojos posados en el campo de Quidditch. Suspiró, no iba a ser tan fácil saber que era lo que le pasaba con él.

Él la miró y sonrió burlón.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti.

-Y lo dice tan pancho...-murmuró ofendida desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Como única respuesta él río divertido.-Supongo que ahora también te estás riendo de mi¿no?

-Nop, me estoy riendo contigo.

-...-el chico se acercó al ver que ella no desviaba la vista hacia él y la cogió de la barbilla, levantándole la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.-¿Qué coño haces?

De un manotazo se soltó de su mano, sonrojada. El chico lo notó y se rió con más fuerza que antes.

-No sabía que las serpientes se sonrojasen.

-Yo en cambio ya estaba advertida de la estupidez innata que parecen poseer todos los hombres, y más si son Griffyndors.-con pose elegante y expresión insondable se dirigió a la salida.

-No todo es lo que parece y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-No sabes lo que dices, Potter.

-Y tú no te entiendes ni a ti misma¿o me equivoco?

-No juegues con fuego o te quemarás.-cogiendo el pomo de la puerta la abrió y bajó el primer escalón, pero una voz la retuvo.

-Me gusta el riesgo...-murmuró James Potter sin saber que la chica seguía estando al otro lado, ahora más confundida que antes.

¡Mierda! La única palabra que se repetía en su mente desde que se descubrió a si misma mirando a James Potter en las clases y fuera de ellas, buscándolo inconscientemente, a él, sus miradas, y sus sonrisas. Por mucho que le pesase y le costase admitirlo, Potter había entrado en su cabeza y amenazaba con quedarse durante bastante tiempo.

Pronto sus amigas la notaron rara e intentaron averiguar que era lo que le sucedía a la joven, pero ella, como buena Slytherin que era no soltó prenda. " Cuanto más conozca la gente de tu verdadero yo más vulnerable y débil eres ante ellos." Esa era una de las normas que más rápida y cruelmente aprendías en la casa de las serpientes.

Caminaba sola por el pasillo desierto, en realidad no debería estar ahí pero las normas le importaban más bien poco. Llovía, el agua golpeaba incansable los cristales produciendo un rítmico sonido; no miraba por donde iba, no le importaba, solo quería estar sola y pensar. Sin saber muy bien como, acabó fuera, con la lluvia mojándole el camisón que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Cerró los ojos. Siempre le había gustado la lluvia y mojarse, se sentía libre. La luna se reflejaba sobre el lago, casi llena. Dio un paso al frente y notó la hierba húmeda bajo sus pies. Sonrió, le hacía cosquillas, y sin más se puso a dar vueltas bajo la lluvia, riéndose de todo y de todos, librándose de la carga de ser quién era en el mundo y la historia que le había tocado vivir. Se empapó, y bailó hasta que cayó rendida sentándose en el suelo y sintiendo como las penas y las cargas que minutos antes había dejado ir volvían a ella, llenándola de inquietudes. Lloró. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia.

-Me gustaba más cuando reías...-le susurró una voz al oído. Asustada retrocedió abriendo los ojos de golpe y encontrándose con los ojos de...

-¿Potter?-confundida lo miró a los ojos mientras él acercaba una mano a su rostro, con la intención de limpiarle las lágrimas. Se apartó de él que suspiró antes de sentarse mirando el lago.

-¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil?-preguntó el joven buscando la mirada de ella, que le rehuía.-¿Por qué no puedes ser simplemente como el resto?

-¿Por qué tengo que ser quien soy¿Por qué no puedo escapar al destino¿Por qué no sales de mi cabeza¿Por qué eres perfecto?-murmuró ella bajando cada vez más la voz hasta que casi no se le oyó mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Y si nos olvidamos de quienes somos, del mañana, y nos centramos en nosotros...

La chica vio como la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, con pánico.

-No...pued...debemos...-tartamudeó cuando él le secó las lágrimas y le besó los párpados cerrados, siguiendo con la fila de besos hasta llegar a la boca de ella. La rozó esperando que ella consintiese, que fuese la que diera el siguiente paso. Sus labios se volvieron a rozar, con miedo, a un gesto de ella que él profundizó. Se quedaron así hasta que el horizonte se tiñó de rojo, recordándoles que tenían que separarse...

Volvió a su vida normal pensando, esperando, que lo de la otra noche se volviera a repetir, pero esta vez no tendrían que separarse al amanecer. Seguían igual pero sus miradas y sus cuerpos se buscaban sin remedio, hasta el fatídico día.

En el desayuno la gente comentaba algo sobre una nueva pareja, pero como siempre no les hizo mucho caso. El correo llegó y con el una carta, su padre. Tendría que escoger a un pretendiente para casarse...solo decía que debía ser sangre limpia. Se le iluminó la cara al comprender que los Potter eran sangre limpia desde generaciones. Poco le duró la alegría al abrirse las puertas del Gran comedor y ver a la nueva pareja. No, no podía ser...ya había entendido que era lo que le pasaba con él y...Buscó sus ojos pero esta vez era él el que la rehuía. Se levantó de golpe y salió fuera del comedor notando todas las miradas puestas en ella.

Esta vez no lloraría, no se iría por el camino fácil...Notó pasos detrás de ella.

-Lo siento...

-¿Por qué, Potter?- siseó fría como el hielo dándose la vuelta.-Entre tú y yo no hay, ni hubo, ni habrá nada. La oscuridad no siente.

Se dio la vuelta dejando en el camino dos corazones rotos: el de él y el suyo propio.

"_Nadie es perfecto hasta que te enamoras de él."_

_**FIN**_

****

_Notas de la autora:_ Espero que os guste tanto como a mí me gustó escibirlo. No pude poner final feliz porque sería traicionar la pareja James/Lily y eso nunca...bueno menos con Sirius...

Nos leemos. Dejad reviews sed buenos con esta pobre loca.


End file.
